Holy Knights
The Holy Knights (聖騎士 Seikishi) are the most powerful knights in Britannia who are heroes that protect the kingdom. They are terrifying individuals, with each able to match an entire country's army in strength , and having magic that transcends human knowledge imbued within their bodies. Background 10 years ago After the Seven Deadly Sins were framed for killing the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras, and plotting to overthrow the Kingdom, the entire order of Britannia's Holy Knights were dispatched to kill them. After the group of knights' supposed offense and subsequent escape of at least four of them, the Seven Deadly Sins were dissolved and were relentlessly hunted by the Holy Knights. Present day A few days before Elizabeth found Meliodas, the Holy Knights had orchestrated a coup d'etat and captured King Leoneth, the king of Britannia. The kingdom, now under the control of the Holy Knights, fell into a state of distress as citizens from towns and villages surrounding the kingdom were enslaved or forcefully recruited into joining a furtive war effort; the men being forcibly trained as soldiers, the women and children being forced to amass food for storage, and the elderly being forced to construct castle walls. Death has now become the penalty for insubordination under the rule of the Holy Knights. Members Plot Introduction Arc Upon hearing that a child had pulled out his sword; the Holy Knight, Gilthunder demonstrated his immense power by throwing a lightning infused spear towards Bernia, located over seven miles away. Sensing the imminent danger, Meliodas caught the spear mid-flight and threw it back in the direction it had come from. Gilthunder, expecting Bernia to have been completely destroyed, realized too late that the spear he had thrown was now hurtling towards Fort Solgales. With the fort all but destroyed by the impact of the spear, Gilthunder knew without doubt that the Seven Deadly Sins were very much alive. Forest of White Dreams Arc In the Forest of White Dreams moments after the reunion of Meliodas and Diane, Gilthunder found them. He wanted to kill them not only for their treachery, but for personal reasons too: revenge for his father Zaratras and proving that he was able to surpass him. In the fight, Meliodas purposely lets himself get injured in order to get information about the other Sins. Although Gilthunder didn't know about the location for 3 of them, he revealed that Ban, the Fox's Sin of Greed is imprisoned in Baste Dungeon, while King, the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth have perished in the Kingdom of the Dead. After that Diane got rid of Gilthunder, sending him flying to the nearest town and the group, together with Diane decided to go after Ban next. Baste Dungeon Arc While Meliodas' group where staying in the town, Friesia, one of the members of Weird Fangs group from the Holy Knights, learned about Sins presents and went out of the Baste Dungeon in order to destroy them. His attack was stopped by Diane, who when after him next. While Meliodas was getting poisoned by a doctor, who where working for the Weird Fangs, Golgius from Weird Fangs also showed up, wanting to take Meliodas sword and Elizabeth, but was surprised that Meliodas actually waked up. At the same time, upon hearing about Meliodas, Ban broke out from his cell and was encountered by a young Holy Knight apprentice, Jericho . Unfortunately for the young apprentice, she was not a match for Ban, who easily defeated her. Capital of the Dead Arc Andre and another unnamed apprentice Holy Knight are assigned by Gilthunder to guard a checkpoint. They briefly encounter Meliodas' group and are easily fooled into letting them pass, though a slip of the tongue by Diane reveal their identities. Before the two apprentices can take action, they are devoured by a Black Hound. The Holy Knight, Geera tracks down the Sins to a small village said to be the gateway to the Capital of the Dead. Once there, she interrogates Ellen and her brother for information on how to enter. Still uncertain on the specifics of entry, she decides killing herself to be the quickest means of reaching the Capital of the Dead and without hesitation, pierces her heart. Trivia *Holy Knight is a special job class in Final Fantasy Tactics for the PlayStation. References }} Category:Groups Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights